Un milagro navideño
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "A Christmas Miracle", un fic de Charlock221. Por una vez en su vida, Sherlock Holmes rezó por un milagro. ¿De qué otro modo se suponía que iba a seguir adelante sin su Boswell?
1. Capítulor 1

John Watson cerró a toda prisa la puerta del 221-B de Baker Street antes de que la ventisca le acompañara al interior. Saludó calurosamente a la señora Hudson y tomó con alegría la bandeja con sopa caliente de sus manos. Advirtió que sólo había un tazón, pero cuando quiso preguntar por el de su compañero de piso, descubrió que se dirigía a un espacio vacío. Se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras con la bandeja hacia sus habitaciones.

A medio camino oyó a su compañero de piso tocando furiosamente el Stradivarius. Watson suspiró, empujó la puerta con la espalda y colocó la bandeja en la mesilla. Observó, de paso, que ésta estaba cubierta de diminutos granos negros que conferían a su superficie un tono más oscuro. Decidió no preguntarle a su amigo al respecto; sabía que se arrepentiría. También vio pequeños fragmentos de cristal. Igualmente, decidió no preguntar.

Alzó la cabeza y vio a Sherlock Holmes de espaldas a él, tocando ante la ventana. Watson cogió su tazón de sopa y se sentó en su butaca, confortado por la calidez del fuego encendido en la chimenea. Aun así, se notaba un ligero relente en el aire, y Watson buscó la causa. La descubrió al darse cuenta de que Holmes tenía ambas ventanas abiertas, lo que permitía la entrada de pequeños copos de nieve en el apartamento. Como si su cuerpo quisiera hacer hincapié en ello, Watson estornudó.

Holmes dejó de tocar y se volvió hacia él, y, como si acabara de darse cuenta de su presencia (cosa que a Watson no le habría sorprendido), cerró rápidamente ambas ventanas. Volvió y se sentó junto a Watson en su silla favorita.

—¿Se ha resfriado, Watson? —preguntó sin mucho interés.

—No, es sólo que este lugar necesita una limpieza general.

Holmes puso los ojos en blanco, divertido ante la idea de que el doctor no reconociera sus propios síntomas.

—Pues será eso —dijo por lo bajo.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué tenía las ventanas abiertas, Holmes?

—Bueno, es una historia muy graciosa, y se va a reír con ella, se lo aseguro, Watson.

—Ilústreme —dijo Watson con sequedad.

—Estaba haciendo un experimento para sopesar los efectos de la harina con bicarbonato sódico, mantequilla y huevos, y…

—¿Estaba haciendo un pastel? —preguntó Watson, incrédulo.

—Yo no lo llamaría así.

Watson sonrió para sí mientras tomaba su primer sorbo de sopa.

—Como le iba diciendo —continuó Holmes—, parece que eché demasiada harina a la mezcla, y estaba intentando encontrar la forma de quitar un poco. Fui a buscar mi pipa y al prender una cerilla para encenderla… No he acabado, Watson. ¿Por qué está rezongando?

—Porque conozco el final.

Watson había comprendido lo ocurrido al recordar a la señora Hudson dejándolo con la palabra en la boca cuando él quiso preguntarle por qué había sólo un tazón de sopa; y los granos quemados sobre la mesa; y las ventanas abiertas.

—¿Por qué diablos encendió la pipa _encima_ del cuenco?

—Aún podemos hacer de usted un detective, Watson —dijo Holmes sin inmutarse—. ¿De dónde ha sacado esa sopa? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Me la dio la señora Hudson.

—Ah.

—Quizá, si se disculpa, le dé un poco —lo tentó Watson.

Holmes lanzó un bufido.

—Si ella no hubiera entrado aquí tan descuidadamente, yo no habría dejado caer la cerilla.

—Si usted no hubiera encendido la cerilla encima de su pequeño experimento, éste no habría explotado.

—¡No, pero entonces habría tenido que apagar la alfombra!

—¡Mejor eso que una explosión!

—¡No, no es mejor!

—¡Sí, sí lo es!

—¡No, no lo es!

—¡Sí lo…!

Watson fue interrumpido por el breve tintineo de la campanilla en la planta baja. Holmes lo miró con petulancia, mientras aguardaba a oír los pasos que se detendrían ante su puerta. Poco después, un golpe en la puerta les anunció que su visitante había llegado. Watson dejó el tazón de sopa ya vacío sobre la mesa y abrió la puerta. En el umbral apareció una joven de aspecto aturullado. Era de estatura mediana y de cabello castaño, que colgaba en bucles sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un vestido ligero, a rayas negras y azul marinas. Sus guantes cortos y el sombrero, del que sobresalía una larga pluma negra, también eran azul marinos.

Watson la ayudó a despojarse de su largo chal y la condujo hasta su silla. Sin que se diera cuenta, Holmes la convirtió en objeto de una de sus penetrantes miradas.

Le resultó interesante observar que, aunque las botas que ella llevaba no se diferenciaban a primera vista entre sí, no pertenecían al mismo par; una lucía una sutil filigrana en la puntera, mientras que la de la otra era lisa. Cada bota tenía cinco botones, pero una sólo tenía abotonados los dos primeros, y la otra, el primero, el tercero y el quinto. No era difícil deducir que si una joven dama, por lo demás correctamente vestida, había salido de casa con botas de un par diferente y abotonadas a medias, era porque lo había hecho a toda prisa. Observó, de paso, que había escrito una nota antes de salir de su casa, pero después de estar completamente vestida, porque tanto el guante de la mano derecha como el fragmento del dedo índice que asomaba bajo un agujero en la tela estaban manchados de tinta violeta. Había escrito deprisa, hundiendo mucho la pluma en el tintero. Debió de ser esa mañana, o la mancha ya se habría atenuado. Holmes decidió no comentárselo a la mujer, ya que parecía alterada y exhausta, y sabía que Watson lo desaprobaría. Así que, en lugar de eso, dijo:

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre y qué la trae aquí, querida?

La mujer lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Mi nombre es Beatrice Reynolds, y creo que mi marido es un asesino.

Watson alzó las cejas. Holmes bostezó. Ambos esperaron a que prosiguiera.

—Mi marido, William, trabaja en los muelles cada día. Lo ha hecho durante los dos últimos años, y hemos tenido una vida feliz. Nunca hemos tenido que preocuparnos por el dinero, porque mi sueldo como institutriz es bastante bueno. Cada fin de semana paseamos por el parque, y en Navidad visitamos a la familia…

—Señora Reynolds —la interrumpió Holmes—, ¿tendría la bondad de decirnos por qué sospecha que su esposo es un asesino? No necesito que me cuente toda su vida.

Watson le dio una patada con disimulo.

—S-sí, lo siento —dijo la señora Reynolds—. Durante las últimas semanas, William ha cambiado. Su comportamiento se ha vuelto sombrío, y a menudo me evita. Cada vez que le pregunto algo, me responde con monosílabos. Ya no camina con la cabeza alta, sino más bien… con un aire de culpa o remordimiento. He intentado preguntarle qué le preocupa, pero no me hace caso.

»Una noche volvió a casa con un reloj de bolsillo. Yo sabía que no era suyo, y cuando le pregunté a quién pertenecía, me miró con unos ojos muy tristes.

»—Es de alguien que trabajaba en una panadería —me dijo—. Murió hace tres horas. Un amigo suyo me lo dio.

»Entonces William me tendió el reloj. Iba a preguntarle por qué no se lo había quedado la esposa del pobre hombre, pero William ya había empezado a subir las escaleras. Decidí no insistir, así que lo dejé con sus cosas.

»Sin embargo, a lo largo de la semana siguió llegando a casa cada noche con otras posesiones, diciendo que tal o cual amigo había muerto de repente, que habían sido todos víctimas de una enfermedad. Empecé a sospechar cada vez más, y anoche, finalmente, me enfrenté a él. Lo acusé de hacer daño a esas personas y de ser un asesino despiadado. Mientras yo gritaba, él me miraba con expresión taciturna, como si yo ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Cuando al fin acabé, dijo: "Bueno, ya veo que aquí no soy bienvenido", y… y entonces se marchó.

En los ojos de la señora Reynolds habían empezado a brillar las lágrimas, y se las enjugó rápidamente antes de que escaparan. Holmes alzó los ojos con expresión de fastidio.

—Señora Reynolds, lo que nos ha contado no demuestra que su marido sea un asesino —dijo.

—No, no, se equivoca, señor Holmes. Mire, yo _sé_ que ha cometido esos asesinatos. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, ¿por qué no lo negó cuando me enfrenté a él?

La señora Reynolds estaba al borde de la histeria, y Watson se apresuró a servirle un vaso de agua mientras fulminaba a Holmes con la mirada.

—¿Podríamos ver las posesiones que su marido reunió? —preguntó Watson con suavidad.

—Oh, por supuesto. ¿Q-quieren ir ahora a casa?

—Bueno, eso sería de lo más útil —murmuró Holmes.

Watson le lanzó otra mirada.

Los tres cogieron sus abrigos y Watson llamó un coche.

Durante el viaje, permanecieron en silencio; la señora Reynolds jugueteaba con sus guantes, Watson daba palmaditas ausentes a su bolsillo, donde tenía su viejo revólver militar (sólo por si acaso), y Holmes miraba por la ventana, pensando que todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. La casa de la señora Reynolds era de tamaño medio, e idéntica a las que había a ambos lados de ella a lo largo de la calle.

La señora Reynolds se disponía a meter la llave en la cerradura cuando se quedó inmóvil. Holmes se dio cuenta y se adelantó, inspeccionando la puerta. Había sido forzada; la cerradura ya no estaba allí, y en su lugar había un agujero. Holmes abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó al vestíbulo. Se volvió hacia Watson, con la intención de aconsejarle que sacara su revólver militar, pero descubrió que ya estaba junto a él con el arma en la mano.

Entraron juntos en la casa. Holmes indicó a la señora Reynolds que se quedara junto a la puerta, y a Watson que registrara el primer piso mientras él se ocupaba del segundo. Silenciosamente, ambos hombres se adentraron en el laberinto.

Watson miró hacia atrás mientras andaba por el pasillo y vio que la señora Reynolds se movía ansiosa en la entrada. La pobre mujer se había visto sometida a mucha presión durante los últimos días y, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, en breve se quedaría sin marido.

Se detuvo ante una puerta, a su derecha, y la abrió despacio. Miró dentro y vio que era la sala de estar. Una escena hogareña habría mostrado un sofá en medio de la estancia, unas estanterías en la pared sur, donde se alineaban libros viejos y nuevos, y en la mesita un tablero de ajedrez, con las piezas congeladas en medio juego. Pero los libros estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación y las piezas de ajedrez yacían desperdigadas por el suelo. El respaldo del sofá mostraba un gran tajo, como si lo hubieran rajado con un cuchillo. Watson se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en la habitación antes de salir de espaldas y cerrar la puerta. Echó un vistazo a la señora Reynolds y meneó la cabeza. A continuación, avanzó hacia la cocina, que estaba al final del pasillo.

En el centro había una mesa grande, llena de utensilios de cocina y libros de recetas. Watson caminó alrededor de la mesa, buscando lugares en los que alguien pudiera ocultarse. En la pared de la izquierda vio la puerta de la despensa y se acercó. Apoyó en ella la oreja para escuchar. No había nadie. Aun así, no haría daño mirar. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Durante un momento, no ocurrió nada. Pero entonces algo pesado cayó sobre Watson y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito.

XXX

Holmes estaba a medio camino del dormitorio principal cuando oyó gritar a Watson. Bajó escaleras en un instante, pasó como una exhalación ante la paralizada señora Reynolds y entró corriendo en la cocina.

Al fondo estaba Watson, tirado en el suelo, con el cuerpo de William Reynolds encima de él. Holmes dejó escapar el aliento, sin darse cuenta de que había estado conteniéndolo, y se acercó al doctor para quitarle a Reynolds de encima. Le dieron la vuelta y Watson se inclinó sobre él para examinarlo, aunque la causa de la muerte era bastante obvia. El señor Reynolds tenía una bala en la cabeza.

—Watson —dijo Holmes—, este caso empieza a ponerse interesante.


	2. Capítulo 2

Watson estaba sentado a solas en Baker Street.

Poco después de descubrir el cuerpo del señor Reynolds, llamaron a la policía, y Holmes y Watson desaparecieron antes de que llegara. Watson le explicó a la señora Reynolds (ella aún deseaba que la llamaran señora) que se iban porque no querían abrumarla cuando llegaran las fuerzas de la ley, pero Watson sabía que el verdadero motivo era que Holmes se moría de ganas por empezar a investigar.

Ahora, dos horas después, Watson estaba en su butaca, contemplando el fuego de la chimenea mientras aguardaba noticias de Holmes. Éste había dicho, sin entrar en detalles, que iría a los muelles, disfrazado del capitán Basil, a recabar información sobre el señor Reynolds, y acto seguido se había marchado.

La señora Reynolds parecía haber superado la impresión de haber encontrado a su difunto marido embutido en la alacena. Permaneció en silencio cuando Watson llamó a la policía, y no dijo nada cuando la condujo hasta una silla y le puso un vaso de brandy en la mano. Miraba al vacío con aire taciturno mientras Holmes la bombardeaba con preguntas sobre su esposo, a las que ella se limitaba a asentir o a negar con la cabeza. Watson era reacio a abandonarla, pero Holmes logró convencerlo de que estaría bien.

Simpatizaba con ella porque sabía cómo se sentía.

Sólo hacía tres meses que Watson había perdido a su amada esposa Mary a causa de la tuberculosis. Ella había sido todo su mundo, y más tras la supuesta muerte de Holmes en Reichenbach. Cuando ella murió, se sintió tan vacío, hueco y perdido... Sinceramente, no había sabido cómo seguir adelante sin ella. Por las tardes daba largos paseos a pesar del mal tiempo. Se sentaba durante horas en los bancos del parque hasta que anochecía y el agente que hacía la ronda le decía que se marchara. Hasta Lestrade intentó consolarlo, pero fue inútil. Era como si le hubieran arrancado una inmensa porción del corazón.

Pero entonces Sherlock Holmes regresó, aparentemente, de la muerte, y logró llenar ese vacío. Aún seguía allí, pero en un segundo plano. Watson se permitía cierto tiempo al día para recordar a Mary, con la promesa de no llorarla en ningún otro momento. Poco a poco, volvió a convertirse en un hombre completo, y cuando sonreía lo hacía de verdad, no de forma forzada ni triste. Los casos que llevaba con Holmes le proporcionaban una estupenda distracción, y se encontró riendo de nuevo.

Beatrice Reynolds necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera sonreír y reír en ese periodo de luto y dolor.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas, y Holmes seguía sin dar señales de vida. Watson no estaba preocupado; no resultaría sorprendente que volviera a casa a la mañana siguiente, explicando algún extravagante plan que hubiera puesto en marcha. De hecho, si volviera por la mañana, seguiría siendo antes de lo habitual.

Watson cenó solo y se retiró temprano, pues no se sentía con fuerzas para esperar levantado a Holmes. Para ser sinceros, que un cadáver le hubiera saltado encima le había impresionado, y se encontraba cansado. No llevaba más de dos minutos en la cama cuando se quedó dormido.

XXX

Watson despertó súbitamente en la oscuridad y se sentó de golpe en la cama, jadeante y sudoroso. Había vuelto a soñar con su época en la India durante la guerra, y el sonido de los disparos y los gritos lo había hecho volver bruscamente a la realidad. Comprendió que había gritado cuando sintió que un par de manos lo tomaban suavemente por los hombros. Desesperado, Watson intentó calmarse, pero aún podía ver las imágenes vívidamente delante de él y sintió que su respiración se aceleraba. Las manos lo sacudieron, intentando hacerle volver en sí.

—¿Doctor Watson? Doctor Watson, cálmese, señor, se encuentra bien. Respire, señor, soy yo.

La voz le causó tal sobresalto que las manos lo soltaron. Oyó unos pasos que retrocedían apresuradamente. Watson intentó apaciguar su acelerado corazón y centró su atención en la persona que estaba con él en la habitación. Poco a poco, mientras sus ojos adaptaban a la oscuridad, reconoció el nervioso rostro que lo observaba con preocupación. No dio crédito a lo que veía.

 _—¿Clarky?_

El agente Clarke pareció respirar aliviado cuando Watson lo reconoció.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —preguntó, vacilante.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, pero… ¿qué demonios hace usted aquí?

Watson vio que Clarky jugueteaba nerviosamente con su casco.

—Bueno, señor, he venido porque, bueno, yo…

—Escúpalo, Clarky.

El agente Clarke respiró hondo.

—Es el señor Holmes, señor. Creo que lo han cogido.

— _¿Cree?_

—Sí, señor.

—¿Quién?

—Oh, no lo sé exactamente, señor.

—Entonces, ¿qué le hace suponer que ha sido secuestrado?

—Yo los vi, doctor —terció otra voz detrás de Clarky.

Watson dio otro brinco.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién más está aquí?

Se volvió para encender la lámpara. La luz iluminó la habitación y Watson descubrió la pequeña figura de un niño, a la derecha de Clarky.

 _—¿Wiggins?_

—Sí, señor. Vi a una banda de rufianes agarrar al señor Holmes y lanzarlo dentro de un coche que pasaba —dijo Wiggins.

Watson miró a la pareja, anonadado. Sólo una pregunta tenía cabida en su mente.

—¿Cómo habéis entrado?

Clarky emitió una tosecilla nerviosa mientras Wiggins mostraba un repentino interés por una mancha del suelo. Watson puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dámela —dijo, extendiendo una mano hacia Wiggins.

A regañadientes, el chico le entregó una ganzúa.

—Bien —suspiró Watson—. Supongo que tendremos que averiguar dónde está.

XXX

Después de que Watson se pusiera su ropa de diario (pese a ser las tres de la mañana), el trío se reunió en la sala de estar. Watson extendió un mapa de Londres sobre la mesa y los tres se congregaron a su alrededor.

—Muy bien —empezó Watson—. Holmes me dijo que iría a los muelles, y eso es todo lo que sé. Vosotros dos vais a tener que darme más información.

Watson los miró, expectante. Wiggins tomó la iniciativa.

—Yo y los chicos hemos estado vigilando para el señor Holmes. Nos dijo que buscáramos a un tipo alto con el pelo negro y corto y un tatuaje en el hombro. Yo…

—Pero ésa es la descripción del señor Reynolds, y está muerto.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Wiggins.

Clarky tomó el relevo.

—El hombre al que los irregulares han estado buscando era el hermano gemelo del señor Reynolds, Henry Reynolds —explicó—. Es un delincuente bien conocido en el cuerpo, pero sólo por delitos menores, como robo y atraco. Hace unos años, se asoció con bandas más grandes, y ahora es parte de una de las mayores redes criminales, dirigida por…

—No me diga que es quien creo —lo interrumpió, Watson, palideciendo.

—Él no, doctor —le aseguró Clarky—. La dirige un hombre llamado Samuel Davis. Es un asesino, señor, un asesino despiadado, y cuando no quiere hacer un trabajo, no le cuesta nada amenazar a algún otro para que lo haga por él.

—Entonces, ¿usted cree que ese tal Davis tiene a Holmes? —preguntó Watson.

—Estoy casi seguro de ello. Davis posee varios almacenes por aquí —dijo Clarky, señalando un área cercana a los muelles de Londres—. El señor Holmes podría estar retenido en cualquiera de ellos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Watson—. Wiggins, quiero que les digas a los chicos que se vayan a dormir. No, son las tres de la mañana, por el amor de Dios —agregó antes de que Wiggins pudiera interrumpirle—. Tú puedes quedarte aquí, pero no revuelvas las cosas ni robes nada. Clarky, usted y yo iremos a buscar a Holmes… si está dispuesto.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Clarky se puso el casco y Watson cogió el abrigo y el bastón, siguió al agente Clarke escaleras abajo y salieron a Baker Street. Ambos aguardaron en medio de la nieve a que pasara un coche. Permanecieron allí durante diez minutos mientras la nieve caía sin cesar, y Watson no pudo evitar volver a estornudar. Ya era oficial. John Watson tenía un resfriado. La idea de una nariz taponada y una montaña de pañuelitos lo hizo rezongar. Finalmente logró que un cabriolé se detuviera y, sin más dilación, pusieron rumbo a los muelles de Londres.

—Lo que no comprendo, y no me lo tome a mal, Clarky —dijo Watson—, es ¿por qué… por qué está usted aquí, y no Lestrade?

Clarky sonrió.

—Está bien, señor, es muy sencillo. El inspector Lestrade no cree que Henry Reynolds esté involucrado.

—Pero usted sí.

—Sí, señor. Ya he estado antes en algunos casos relacionados con él, y sé lo fácil que es ganárselo cuando se le mete un poco de efectivo en el bolsillo. Intenté explicárselo al inspector; sin embargo, insistió en que Reynolds es inocente.

—¿A pesar de su historial?

—Eso parece. Me dijo que Reynolds no era tan inteligente como para matar a su hermano, pero yo le respondí que quizá no había actuado solo. Además, parece que William Reynolds opuso resistencia. Cuando se lo comenté, lo descartó, porque no concibe que alguien sea capaz de asesinar a su propio hermano. Le dije que los gemelos habían tenido una fuerte discusión tiempo atrás, así que probablemente no le habría resultado tan difícil matar a su hermano. El inspector no entendió mi razonamiento y me dijo que me fuera a casa.

—¿Y cómo se encontró con Wiggins?

—Literalmente tropezó conmigo. Yo iba de camino a casa cuando el chico dobló una esquina y chocó conmigo. Conseguí que me explicara lo que ocurría. Pensé en volver a la comisaría para traer al inspector, pero Wiggins me persuadió de acudir a usted, ya que su casa estaba más cerca.

—Bien —suspiró Watson—. Pero… ¿por qué no llamaron?

—Si le soy sincero, temía que Davis lo hubiera cogido a usted también. No quería arriesgarme a hacer ruido por si los secuestradores seguían dentro.

Watson asintió. Tenía su lógica.

El coche se detuvo y la pareja salió.

A lo largo de los muelles se alineaban cinco almacenes, todos ellos aparentemente vacíos. Todos parecían iguales, y en cada edificio, todas y cada una de las ventanas estaban destrozadas, lo que, indudablemente, hacía descender muchos grados la temperatura en su interior.

Watson miró al agente Clarke.

—¿Nos separamos? —aventuró.

Clarky asintió.


	3. Capítulo 3

Lo primero en lo que Watson reparó fue en el frío. Hacía más frío dentro del almacén que fuera. Las ventanas rotas permitían la entrada de constantes ráfagas de aire invernal que congelaban todo a su paso. Lo segundo que observó fue que en los rincones del recinto había sacos llenos de algo.

"Creía que estos almacenes estaban vacíos", pensó.

Desechó el pensamiento y echó un vistazo en derredor. Sacos aparte, el almacén era un gran espacio vacío, surcado por tiras de papel que se arrastraban suavemente por el suelo cuando el viento alteraba su paz. Había un segundo piso con un hueco en el centro, de manera que se podía ver el techo desde la planta baja.

Watson inspeccionó el almacén, buscando algún indicio de que Holmes pudiera estar allí. Se le ocurrió llamarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Si de verdad Holmes estaba allí, no quería poner en peligro a su amigo alertando a sus captores.

Guardó el mayor silencio posible, aguzando el oído en busca de cualquier sonido que delatase una presencia humana. Permaneció inmóvil durante cinco minutos más antes de salir.

Ya fuera, echó a andar hacia el siguiente almacén. Su pierna gritaba cada vez que apoyaba su peso en ella. Ignoró el dolor y siguió adelante, y finalmente llegó a la entrada del segundo almacén.

En cuanto entró, supo que Holmes se hallaba allí. El lugar también estaba helado, pero además había un olor característico que se adueñaba del resto de los sentidos. Era un olor extrañamente similar al tabaco, pero había algo más. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver de dónde procedía, pero la luz de la luna permitió a Watson ver que el suelo estaba cubierto de granos negros, dispuestos en largas líneas que iban hasta el fondo del almacén. Como en el anterior, también había sacos de contenido desconocido alineados a lo largo de las paredes, sólo que en una cantidad aún mayor. Watson frunció el ceño y avanzó sigilosamente hacia uno de los sacos. Echó un vistazo a su interior, introdujo en él la mano y sacó parte del contenido. Vio que la pequeña montaña que sostenía en su palma se componía de granos aún más pequeños que los que había en el suelo. Los acercó a su rostro para verlos mejor. Harina. ¿Los sacos estaban llenos de harina? ¿Por qué?

Antes de poder preguntarse nada más, un sonido en las alturas captó su atención. Retrocedió sin ruido hacia la entrada, donde se hallaban las escaleras. Watson aferró la helada barandilla y comenzó a ascender en silencio.

XXX

Lo primero que Holmes percibió fue el frío. Hacía un frío increíble. Lo segundo fue que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió al instante.

Se percató de que estaba mirando al techo. Intentó sentarse, pero su cabeza protestó en el acto, enviando un relámpago de dolor que rebotó por todo su cráneo y lo devolvió al suelo. Holmes hizo una mueca y se tocó la frente con una mano entumecida. Apartó la mano y la inspeccionó. Había sangre en sus dedos. Gimió y volvió lentamente la cabeza. Y parpadeó.

Samuel Davis se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación, frente a la ventana. Era un hombre corpulento; sus brazos, firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho, apenas lograban abarcarse el uno al otro. Contemplaba a Holmes con expresión aburrida.

—Al fin —dijo con voz áspera.

Holmes lo ignoró y continuó examinando su entorno. Todo estaba hecho de madera: el suelo, las paredes, las puertas. Holmes estaba tumbado junto a la pared sur, y Davis estaba frente a la pared norte. En las paredes este y oeste había puertas sencillas, con la mitad de las tablas ya deterioradas.

—¿Sabe? —dijo Samuel, interrumpiendo las observaciones de Holmes—. No es tan listo como yo pensaba.

Holmes se sentó.

—Ah, ¿no? —respondió con aire falsamente ofendido.

—No. No creí que fuera tan sencillo tumbarlo. Yo sabía que usted sabía que yo lo tenía calado. Me refiero a que tenía que darle una lección por cotilla, eso está claro, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan… blandengue.

—Bien, ¿y cómo sabe que no era mi intención que me trajeran aquí? —preguntó Holmes crípticamente.

Davis vaciló. Holmes se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de Davis, pero permaneció donde estaba. Sentía que su dolor de cabeza remitía poco a poco y ya comenzaba a pensar con claridad.

—¿L-lo era? —tartamudeó Davis.

—Puede. Y puede que ya haya gente buscándome, y puede que la policía esté en camino, y puede que a usted lo cuelguen por el asesinato de William Reynolds.

—Yo no lo maté, lo hizo uno de mis hombres. ¿Y quién diablos iba a venir a buscarle?

—Oh, tengo ojos y oídos por toda la ciudad, y siempre hay alguien siguiéndome, por si se presentan situaciones como ésta.

Nada más decir eso, Holmes oyó un crujido amortiguado en la habitación de la izquierda. Reprimió el impulso de girar la cabeza y en lugar de eso miró a Davis con mayor intensidad. Debía de haber alguien al otro lado de la puerta (el almacén era demasiado frío para que ningún animal residiera en él), y no podía ser nadie a quien Davis estuviera esperando, o de lo contrario habría mostrado cierta impaciencia durante la conversación. No, Davis no esperaba a nadie, así que quien se hallara al otro lado de la puerta probablemente estaba a punto de sorprenderlos a ambos, de ahí su esfuerzo por no hacer ruido.

Davis no había oído nada, ni se había percatado de la fugaz mirada que Holmes había lanzado a la puerta. Sacó un revólver del bolsillo y apuntó al pecho de Holmes.

—Rece sus oraciones, señor Holmes —gruñó.

De pronto, la puerta de la izquierda se abrió violentamente y una figura se abalanzó sobre Holmes con todo su peso, tirándole al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, Davis disparó.

Holmes se levantó al instante, aprovechándose de la estupefacción que vio reflejada en la cara de Davis, para arrebatarle el arma de la mano. Davis salió de golpe de su trance y le lanzó a Holmes un torpe puñetazo. Holmes lo bloqueó y golpeó a Davis en el abdomen, arrancándole un gemido. Presa de la furia, Davis agarró a Holmes por la camisa y lo lanzó contra la pared más cercana. La cabeza de Holmes produjo un crujido al impactar contra las tablas, y cayó al suelo. Davis avanzó lentamente hacia Holmes con una sonrisa amenazadora. A Holmes le daba vueltas la cabeza, y, con mano torpe, hurgó en sus bolsillos buscando su propia arma, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la había _olvidado_ ; el arma se encontraba en Baker Street, en la mesita de la sala de estar. Davis soltó una risita cuando la comprensión se pintó en la cara de Holmes, e hizo crujir sus nudillos, uno tras otro.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más hacia Holmes, sonó otro disparo y una bala penetró en su hombro. Lanzó un grito y cayó sobre una rodilla. Holmes se levantó de un salto y cogió el arma de Davis, y acto seguido propinó un culatazo en la cabeza de su atacante. Davis se desplomó sin emitir ni un quejido.

Holmes buscó al autor del disparo y descubrió a Watson, parado junto a la pared, con el brazo aún extendido y su humeante revólver firmemente empuñado. Holmes le sonrió.

—Impecablemente oportuno, Watson.

Watson le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a meterse el revólver en el bolsillo. Holmes se giró para mirar a Davis. Yacía de costado, inmóvil, sujetándose el brazo derecho. Débiles gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

—Patético —murmuró Holmes.

El hombre había recibido un disparo en el hombro; el hueso estaba intacto y la herida era limpia. Watson se había asegurado de no alcanzar ningún punto vital.

Al recordar a su amigo, Holmes se volvió nuevamente hacia Watson y se quedó helado. Watson seguía en pie y la sonrisa seguía en su rostro (aunque ahora era más bien una mueca), pero un líquido de un profundo color escarlata se extendía lentamente por su camisa.

—Watson… —susurró Holmes, negándose a creer lo que veía.

Watson clavó los ojos en Holmes e intentó ir hacia él, pero se tambaleó hacia la derecha y su pierna, la que había estado protestando contra el frío, cedió al fin. Holmes cruzó de un salto la habitación y lo cogió por la cintura antes de que cayera. Watson se aferró a los brazos de Holmes y éste lo tendió lentamente en el suelo, de espaldas.

—Watson, ¿se encuentra bien? ¡Hábleme, maldita sea! —exclamó Holmes, frenético, mientras le desgarraba la camisa en busca de la herida.

—…stoy bien —farfulló Watson, estremeciéndose—. Sólo 'n arañazo.

Pero no era "sólo un arañazo". La bala había atravesado el abdomen de Watson y la sangre manaba profusamente. Holmes colocó rápidamente las manos sobre la herida y presionó para detener la hemorragia. Watson emitió un siseo y arqueó ligeramente la espalda. El dolor comenzaba a apoderarse de él, y sus párpados aletearon mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

—No se duerma, Watson. ¿Me oye? ¡Quédese conmigo! —dijo Holmes con vehemencia.

Watson asintió débilmente y se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos. Contempló los ojos castaños de Holmes, en los que ahora brillaba algo semejante al miedo, al pánico, y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí. Si ése era el precio que debía pagar por descubrir cuánto se preocupaba Holmes por él, volvería a hacerlo encantado, por no mencionar el hecho de salvarle la vida. Holmes valía demasiado para caer a manos de matones de mente simple, y el deber de Watson era asegurarse de que eso nunca ocurriera, lo cual cumplía sin remordimiento. Seguiría a Holmes al mismo infierno, y no tenía intención de detenerse ahora. Watson extendió una mano y le dio unas torpes palmadas en el brazo.

—No se preocupe, viejo amigo… No voy a ir a ninguna parte...

—De eso no me cabe duda —convino Holmes. Lanzó un suspiro, sin dejar de presionar la herida—. Fíjese en su camisa, está arruinada. Y era la que más me gustaba —divagó, desesperado por hacer que Watson siguiera hablando.

Watson soltó una risita.

—Muy bien, puede comprarme otra… Y otra más para usted, ya que tanto le gusta robármela…

—Yo no le robo sus cosas, Watson.

—Sí lo hace.

—No lo hago.

—Sí lo hace.

—¡No lo hago! —Holmes no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de la situación.

—Lo hace, lo hace, lo… ¡aargh!

El grito de Watson y la fuerza con la que cerró los ojos le hicieron darse cuenta de que había apretado demasiado la herida, y eso puso fin a su duelo verbal.

—Lo siento, Watson, pero es por su bien —dijo con voz grave.

Holmes estudió el rostro de Watson. Éste respiraba con esfuerzo. Había palidecido considerablemente y el frío había hecho que un ligero tinte azul se instalase en sus labios. Holmes vio que las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando a un ritmo acelerado; cuando aplicó más presión sobre la herida, Watson apenas emitió un sonido. Sus ojos volvían a cerrarse.

—¡Watson! —gritó Holmes, y abofeteó ligeramente su mejilla.

Watson dio un respingo y sus ojos verdes se clavaron una vez más en los marrones de Holmes. Éste lanzó un suspiro de alivio, y echó un vistazo a la ventana que había a su espalda. Aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, y afuera la nevada se hacía cada vez más intensa. Holmes dedujo que en cuestión de una hora Londres quedaría atrapada en medio de una ventisca. Eso le inquieto sobremanera. Había notado que Watson temblaba, a pesar de sus intentos por disimularlo, y, si no actuaban pronto, su resfriado no tardaría en convertirse en neumonía. Holmes consideró llevar a Watson a algún lugar seguro, y luego volver a recoger a Davis, pero la posibilidad de que Watson perdiera el sentido era demasiado elevada. ¿Y por qué a Davis se le debería conceder la oportunidad de vivir y no a Watson? ¿Qué derecho tenía ese patán, comparado con un médico militar? Pensar en eso enfureció a Holmes, pero el brusco siseo de Watson cuando volvió a apretar su herida lo devolvió a la realidad. Holmes se sentía perdido.

—Por favor, dígame que no ha venido solo, Watson —dijo con voz queda—. ¿Dónde está Lestrade? ¿En camino?

Watson estaba a punto de responder cuando se detuvo. Habría jurado que había oído algo en la planta baja. Esperó y volvió a oírlo. Un golpe amortiguado, seguido de una pausa, y luego de otro golpe. Basándose en lo que había visto abajo, a Watson sólo se le ocurría que algo (probablemente el viento) o alguien estuviera golpeando los sacos de harina. Miró a Holmes y vio que él también lo había oído, aunque no supiera qué había abajo, porque lo habían traído inconsciente. Watson veía que Holmes estaba ansioso por lanzarse escaleras abajo y ver qué ocurría, pero vacilaba a causa de él. Abrió la boca para instarlo a que lo hiciera, pero volvió a detenerse. Algo había hecho _clic_ en su mente. Se percató de que había atraído la atención de Holmes al abrir y cerrar la boca, pero sus pensamientos estaban demasiado lejos para que le importara. Comprendió de pronto qué eran los diminutos granos negros del suelo y por qué el almacén olía a tabaco.

 _Pólvora_.

Entonces comprendió por qué habían almacenado allí la harina, y todos sus instintos le gritaron que él y Holmes debían salir lo antes posible.

Holmes aún miraba a Watson con el ceño fruncido, y la arruga en su frente se hizo más profunda al ver cómo se agrandaban sus ojos.

—Watson —dijo lentamente—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa abajo?

—Harina —susurró Watson. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por seguir despierto y alertar a Holmes—. Harina y… pólvora.

Vio que los ojos de Holmes también se agrandaban y que a continuación miraban en derredor, buscando algo, _lo que fuera_ , con lo que protegerse. Finalmente, volvió a mirar a Watson.

—¿Puede levantarse?

El tono de Holmes era sereno, pero Watson percibió un toque de urgencia en su voz, y decidió que, pudiera o no, no había otra opción.

—Sí —respondió automáticamente. Supo que Holmes no le creía, pero aun así asintió.

—Muy bien —dijo Holmes—. Agárrese a mis brazos, Watson. Eso es. Ahora, a la de tres, nos levantamos. ¿Listo?

Holmes pasó los brazos bajo los de Watson y lo ayudó a sentarse. Luego, afianzó su abrazó e inició la cuenta.

—Una, dos, ¡tres!

Se incorporaron juntos con esfuerzo. Watson se sostuvo sobre unas piernas temblorosas y se apoyó pesadamente en Holmes. Una vez afianzados, Holmes rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Watson y con el otro se pasó el de su amigo por encima de los hombros. Miró ambas puertas y tomó una rápida decisión; condujo a Watson hacia la puerta que aún no habían cruzado.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué se alejaban de la salida, pero algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo que no debían arriesgarse a bajar. Así que irrumpieron en la siguiente estancia, que era idéntica a la anterior. Holmes hizo sentar a Watson con cuidado en el rincón más alejado, perteneciente al ala izquierda del almacén. Esperaba con ello estar lo más lejos posible de la explosión cuando se produjera. Holmes se dejó caer junto a Watson y aguardó. Finalmente, oyó a lo lejos una puerta que se abría y se cerraba con un chirrido cuando alguien abandonó a toda prisa el local. Holmes sintió que Watson se tensaba a su lado, y le dio una palmadita en el brazo. Watson lo miró y sonrió, y Holmes le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ninguno convenció al otro. Ambos apoyaron las cabezas contra la pared y contaron.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

De repente, el mundo a su alrededor gritó. Un intenso calor azotó el cuerpo de Holmes. Mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados mientras él y Watson, protegiéndose mutuamente de la explosión, sentían cómo desaparecía el suelo debajo de ellos y caían al vacío. Antes de llegar al suelo, la oscuridad se apoderó de él, y Morfeo le tendió sus brazos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Holmes abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a toser. Tosió una y otra vez e intentó ponerse de costado. Su cuerpo dijo lo contrario. Un relámpago de dolor se disparó por su columna y volvió a tumbarse de espaldas con un grito ahogado. Miró hacia las estrellas y observó vagamente lo brillantes que eran.

Un momento… ¿Estrellas? ¿Dónde estaba el techo? ¿O el tejado?

Por fin su cuerpo le permitió moverse. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

Qué desastre.

La planta baja del almacén (si aún podía llamársele así) estaba en ruinas. La mayor parte de las paredes yacía en pedazos alrededor de Holmes. No era fácil ver a través del polvo congregado, cuyas diminutas partículas también se encargaban de dificultar su respiración, pese a encontrarse prácticamente al aire libre. La segunda planta y el tejado ya no existían, y a Holmes no le cupo duda de qué manera habían contribuido a su intenso dolor de cabeza.

Mientras yacía entre los escombros, su mente empezó a ordenar los sucesos acaecidos hasta entonces, hasta que los recuerdos lo atraparon y engulleron. Ser noqueado, su confrontación con Samuel Davis, la intrusión de Watson, un disparo, _la sangre_ , la explosión, Watson protegiéndole…

 _Watson_.

Holmes se levantó en el acto, tambaleándose. Tosiendo y cubriéndose la boca, buscó desesperadamente entre el polvo y la ya inminente ventisca a su querido amigo. De cuando en cuando, las vigas y paredes que aún quedaban en pie producían fuertes crujidos, y Holmes supo que el resto del edificio se derrumbaría sobre ellos si no salían pronto.

—¿Watson? —llamó, tosiendo a causa del polvo, mientras trepaba sobre los escombros, pisando con cautela.

La suave brisa londinense comenzaba a despejar el ambiente, y la vista de Holmes fue recobrando poco a poco su precisión. No tardó en descubrir, a pocos pasos, una pequeña figura que yacía exánime de costado entre los escombros. El polvo y la nieve se acumulaban en torno a ella.

—¡Watson!

Holmes saltó sobre los travesaños caídos y corrió junto a su amigo. Puso una mano vacilante en el hombro de Watson y, muy suavemente, le dio la vuelta hasta tenderlo de espaldas. Watson tenía los ojos cerrados, y la palidez de su rostro había aumentado considerablemente. Tenía cortes y arañazos en la cara y la ropa desgarrada, y la parte delantera de su camisa estaba ahora completamente empapada de sangre. Su respiración apenas resultaba perceptible, y no daba señales de ir a despertarse pronto.

—¿Watson? —susurró Holmes, sacudiendo suavemente su hombro—. Watson, por favor. Despierte. ¿Me oye? ¡Despierte! —Había ido alzando gradualmente la voz, pero ahora empezó a quebrarse—. Watson, _por favor_ , abra los ojos. ¡Escúcheme!

Pero Watson permaneció inconsciente, y sus ojos, firmemente cerrados. Holmes le acarició la frente con ternura, esperando una reacción, pero no la hubo.

—¿Qué hago? —volvió a susurrar—. Dígame, Watson, ¿qué debo hacer?

Desesperado, Holmes volvió a colocar las manos sobre la herida de Watson, pero el hombre no se movió ante la repentina presión. Holmes pudo sentir la sangre fresca intentando abrirse paso a través de la barrera de sus manos, y consideró una buena señal que Watson no hubiera muerto desangrado. Aún. Holmes mantuvo las manos allí, pero en ningún momento apartó los ojos de su rostro. Notó que aquel tiempo inclemente había puesto los labios de Watson aún más azules, entumeciéndolos, y maldijo en voz alta. De pronto, Watson hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible: sus párpados aletearon, aunque no se abrieron. Si se enfriaba demasiado era probable que no volviera a abrir los ojos, pero a Holmes no se le ocurría ningún modo de mantenerlo caliente sin apartar las manos de su herida. John Watson moriría desangrado o congelado.

—Watson —insistió Holmes—. ¡Despierte! ¡Debe abrir los ojos! ¡Watson!

Siguió sin haber respuesta.

—¡Maldita sea, John, _abra los ojos_!

Nada.

De pronto, un par de manos extrañas reemplazaron a las de Holmes y comenzaron a aplicar presión sobre la herida. Holmes alzó la cabeza, confuso, y se encontró mirando al agente Clarke. Clarky le devolvió la mirada y asintió. Holmes reaccionó de golpe y se apresuró a coger las heladas manos de Watson, frotándolas vigorosamente para intentar devolverles un poco de sensibilidad.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Clarky? —preguntó Holmes mientras trabajaba.

—Vine a rescatarlo con el doctor Watson, señor —respondió el agente, sin dejar de presionar la herida—. Nos separamos, y cuando oí la explosión vine a buscarlos.

—Bien, Clarky, puedo decirle honestamente que nunca me he alegrado más de verlo.

—Muchas gracias, señor. ¿Qué… qué le ha pasado al doctor? —preguntó Clarky, vacilante.

—Samuel Davis le disparó. Me salvó la vida —respondió Holmes, mirando a Watson con afecto. Sus labios habían empezado a perder el tinte azul, y en sus mejillas había un ligero rubor, pero seguía teniendo mal aspecto.

—¿Es que creía que iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados? —preguntó Clarky, confuso.

—No, claro que no. Es demasiado leal para no hacer nada. Algún día eso será su perdición.

"Pero no hoy", concluyó mentalmente.

Los dedos de Watson se retorcieron entre las manos de Holmes, y éste se inclinó al instante sobre su rostro.

—Watson —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Puede oírme?

Holmes le tocó la mejilla, alentándolo a recuperar la consciencia. Watson gimió débilmente y movió la cabeza hacia la mano de Holmes. Éste sonrió y continuó frotando las manos de su amigo. Poco a poco, Watson fue entrando en calor y sus párpados comenzaron a aletear.

—Aquí no durará mucho, debemos moverlo —le dijo Holmes a Clarky.

—Ya lo he pensado, señor. Calle abajo hay una iglesia abandonada a la que podemos llevarlo. Dentro hace mucho más calor, y podemos quedarnos hasta que pase la ventisca.

—De acuerdo.

Holmes pasó con cuidado un brazo bajo las axilas de Watson y el otro bajo sus rodillas, y se incorporó lentamente con él. La cabeza de Watson rodó sobre el hombro de Holmes cuando los dos hombres emprendieron la marcha entre las ruinas y cruzaron lo que una vez había sido una puerta. Holmes podía ver la iglesia entre la nieve, y corrieron en medio de la tormenta en busca de la seguridad.


	5. Capítulo 5

Holmes empujó las puertas dobles con la espalda y entró a toda prisa. Clarky había seguido adelante, gritando a través de la ventisca que iba a hacer alguna cosa, pero Holmes no le había prestado atención: su única preocupación era hacer entrar en calor a Watson y que despertara lo antes posible.

La iglesia abandonada era enorme y estaba vacía, pero, relativamente, hacía más calor dentro que fuera. Los bancos donde la gente se sentaba a rezar habían sido retirados, así que el interior del edificio parecía más un salón que una iglesia.

Pero esta iglesia era diferente a las que Holmes había visto. Las estatuas que adornaban las paredes no eran del Señor ni de Su Hijo, sino de gárgolas y demonios, todas ellas con espectrales expresiones talladas en sus rostros. Las vidrieras policromadas, aunque intactas, eran de color negro, gris y marrón, y las escenas que representaban parecían ser de gente ardiendo en una especie de Infierno. Al fondo de la iglesia, en el sagrario, había una gran mesa de piedra similar a un altar. Aunque estimuló su curiosidad, Holmes se estremeció al pensar en el uso que se le habría dado a esa mesa.

Llevó a Watson hasta el centro del recinto, lo más lejos posible de la fría entrada, aunque no muy cerca de la siniestra mesa. Se agachó despacio con Watson en brazos, soltó sus piernas y lo acunó con el brazo libre.

—Watson —dijo en voz baja—. Despiértese ya.

Watson emitió un suave gemido y se agitó. Sus párpados se abrieron con un aleteo, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Holmes.

—¿Holmes? —preguntó con voz soñolienta.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Watson con un hilo de voz, olvidando que él estaba mucho peor que Holmes.

Holmes lanzó un suspiro.

—Estoy bien, Watson. No soy yo quien tiene una bala alojada en el abdomen. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Fatal —murmuró Watson.

Holmes esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—No lo dudo. ¿Tiene frío?

Watson sacudió débilmente la cabeza.

—Cansado —susurró.

Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y Holmes lo zarandeó ligeramente.

—No, no, Watson. Quédese despierto.

Watson musitó algo incoherente mientras sus ojos seguían cerrándose.

—Watson —dijo Holmes con voz severa. Siguió zarandeándolo, pero Watson no respondió—. ¡Watson!

Llevado por el pánico, Holmes le propinó una fuerte bofetada. Watson respingó y abrió los ojos de golpe. Tosió y fulminó a Holmes con la mirada.

—¡Me ha dado una bofetada! —dijo con voz débil.

—Sí —contestó Holmes, a la defensiva—. ¿No es eso lo que se hace para despertar a alguien?

—No —respondió Watson, haciendo una mueca mientras se removía entre sus brazos—. Se le dan unas ligeras palmadas.

—Ah.

A Holmes no le pasó desapercibida la mueca de Watson.

—¿Aún le duele?

Watson suspiró y cerró brevemente los ojos.

—Es una herida de bala, Holmes, claro que duele.

—Bueno. Mis disculpas.

Watson esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—Está bien. Al parecer, el gran detective asesor no es tan frío como pensábamos, ¿hmm?

Holmes lo ignoró.

—¿Cree que podrá llegar al hospital?

—No necesito un médico —murmuró Watson.

Holmes puso los ojos en blanco.

—Perfecto. Watson, deje de ser tan obstinado y responda.

—Hablo en serio. Mire. —Watson tocó su herida con delicadeza—. Médico, cúrate a ti mismo.

Su cuerpo respondió con un estornudo. Holmes ahogó una risita.

—Tenía que intentarlo —musitó Watson.

—Pero estará de acuerdo conmigo en que no está en su mejor momento—respondió Holmes.

Watson sonrió y Holmes no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Pero entonces el gesto de dolor se repitió, y la sonrisa de Holmes se desvaneció tan rápido como había surgido.

—Necesitamos vendar esa herida. Supongo que no llevará ninguna venda encima —sugirió Holmes con desenfado.

Watson cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Pues la verdad… es que sí.

—¿Sí? —Holmes no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. Mi querido amigo, ¿para qué diantres…?

Watson dirigió a Holmes una mirada condescendiente antes de responder.

—Cuando uno corretea por ahí detrás de usted, aprende a llevar material de primeros auxilios, por si acaso.

—No soy tan terrible —murmuró Holmes.

—Permítame disentir —respondió Watson, sin darle mayor importancia.

Aun así, Holmes se sintió avergonzado.

—¿Dónde las lleva, Watson?

—En el bolsillo izquierdo —dijo Watson, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Dios, le dolía la cabeza y la herida de bala no ayudaba precisamente a que se sintiera mejor. Sintió que Holmes registraba su abrigo con cuidado hasta sacar un rollo de vendas.

Watson sentía manar la sangre y sabía que pronto perdería la consciencia. Aun así, no quería preocupar a Holmes, y continuó como si no pasara nada.

—¿Holmes? —susurró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Holmes en voz baja mientras lo tendía lentamente en el suelo de mármol.

Abrió por completo la camisa de Watson para examinar la herida y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al ver la cantidad de sangre que manchaba su camisa y su cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba ostensiblemente y su respiración se había acelerado desde la última vez que Holmes lo examinara. La herida en sí tenía un aspecto atroz; la sangre seca se había cuajado alrededor del agujero escarlata, y la piel en torno a la herida había empezado a enrojecer, sugiriendo signos de infección.

—¿Dónde está… Davis? —preguntó Watson, luchando por respirar.

Holmes lanzó una maldición al oírle mencionar al criminal.

—Pudriéndose en el infierno, por lo que a mí respecta —gruñó.

—Holmes —lo reconvino Watson. Sus ojos volvían a estar abiertos y lo miraban.

La expresión de Holmes se suavizó.

—Sigue en el almacén.

—¿Está… muerto?

—No cuando lo dejamos. Que haya sobrevivido a la explosión es otra cosa…

—¿No va a… ir a… buscarlo?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —replicó Holmes—. Merece morir, y sinceramente, espero que así sea.

—¡Holmes! Ningún hombre… merece morir…

—Pues explíqueselo a él —murmuró Holmes. Cambió de posición y se agachó sobre él—. Watson, voy a sentarle un momento para poder vendarle la herida, pero necesito usar ambas manos, así que tendrá que agarrarse a mí, ¿me comprende?

Watson asintió. Holmes también. Colocó las manos bajo los brazos de Watson y lo incorporó despacio. Watson intentó ocultar el dolor que le provocó el movimiento, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un siseo al agarrar los brazos de Holmes. Descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, esperando a que el dolor remitiera. Holmes envolvió con la venda el torso de Watson con tanta rapidez y delicadeza como le fue posible. Al terminarse el rollo, metió el extremo entre los vendajes. Tomó suavemente los hombros de Watson y atrajo a su amigo hacia sí. Sabía que Watson tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio y él mismo empezaba a sentir sus efectos. Aun así, aguantó.

—Watson, abra los ojos —dijo en voz baja.

Watson obedeció a regañadientes, pero se esforzó por mantenerlos abiertos. No tardaron en volver a cerrarse.

—No —dijo Holmes—. No aparte los ojos de mí, Watson.

De nuevo, los párpados de Watson aletearon y sus ojos intentaron centrarse en Holmes, pero el agotamiento y el dolor tiraban de él, y supo que no podría aguantar mucho más.

—Lo siento, Holmes —susurró.

—No —dijo Holmes con voz severa—. Escúcheme, Watson. Mantenga los ojos abiertos. Vamos.

Los ojos de Watson siguieron cerrados, pero siguió hablando.

—Gracias, Holmes.

Holmes sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No se _atreva_ , John Watson, ¿me oye? ¡No se atreva!

—Lo siento —repitió Watson.

—Basta. Eso lo dicen los muertos. Usted sigue conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Watson!

Watson no respondió.

—No me haga esto, por favor, ahora no. No después de haberlo recuperado.

Holmes sintió las lágrimas ardiendo en sus mejillas y se las enjugó furiosamente con manos temblorosas sin dejar de gritarle a su amigo.

—¡Por favor, John, abra los ojos! ¡John!

Nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro y esta vez Holmes no se molestó en enjugárselas mientras contemplaba a su camarada inerte.

De pronto, unas manos cayeron sobre sus hombros y lo zarandearon, sobresaltándolo. Más manos intentaron hacerle soltar a Watson, pero él aferró aún más fuerte a su amigo. Otras figuras fueron congregándose a su alrededor y finalmente consiguieron arrebatarle a Watson, llevándoselo a toda prisa. Holmes gritó y quiso seguirlas, tambaleante, pero las manos que sujetaban sus hombros se lo impidieron y, al final, Holmes se relajó un poco. Se volvió y vio el rostro preocupado del agente Clarke, que le miraba intensamente y le decía cosas que Holmes no podía oír. Todo lo que veía era a unos extraños que tendían a su amigo sobre la mesa de piedra del sagrario y se movían afanosamente a su alrededor.

—Señor…

Clarky lo sacudió y Holmes volvió bruscamente a la realidad.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—No pasa nada, señor. Son médicos —explicó Clarky—. El hospital estaba demasiado lejos, así que llamé a todas las puertas de la zona buscando algún médico. Conseguí reunir dos o tres antes de que corriera la voz por la parte baja de la ciudad y enseguida tuve ante mí a ocho hombres deseosos de ayudar. Al parecer, el buen doctor salvó a muchos seres queridos durante la guerra y están ansiosos por devolverle el favor.

Holmes observó a los médicos revolotear en torno a Watson, abriendo sus maletines y disponiendo el instrumental médico en la mesa, junto a su amigo. Colocaron sobre su boca un trozo de tela, humedecido con cloroformo, supuso Holmes, para asegurarse de que no recobrara la consciencia, mientras otro médico le quitaba rápidamente el abrigo, la chaqueta y la camisa. Holmes descubrió que no quería ver operar a los médicos, así que centró su atención en Clarky, que estaba desplegando una manta. La puso sobre los hombros de Holmes mientras un doctor venía hacia ellos y se agachaba frente al detective.

—¿Señor Holmes?

Holmes asintió.

—Soy el doctor Anstruther. Conozco al doctor Watson y a todos estos médicos desde hace muchos años, y puedo asegurarle que su amigo está en buenas manos.

—Más vale que sea cierto —murmuró Holmes.


	6. Capítulo 6

Habían transcurrido dos horas. Dos horas de frenética actividad alrededor de su amigo, dos horas intentando convencerse de que aquello no estaba pasando. De que Watson no yacía sobre una mesa de piedra, desangrándose a causa de una herida de bala en un hospital improvisado, y de que no parecía tan pálido como una sábana en contraste con el rojo carmesí que cubría su pecho.

—¿Señor Holmes?

La realidad lo golpeó, y Holmes abrió los ojos. Era verdad que estaba sentado en una iglesia abandonada usada como hospital, y era verdad que su mejor amigo estaba incoloro y perdía sangre sin cesar. Holmes giró la cabeza, en dirección a la voz que lo había sacado de su abstracción, y descubrió a Clarky, sentado a su derecha, mirándolo con expresión compasiva.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Holmes con brusquedad, volviendo la vista al frente—. Perfectamente. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Clarky pareció desconcertado.

—Yo…

—¿Qué quiere? —lo interrumpió Holmes.

Clarky se recompuso, contento de poder cambiar de tema.

—Señor, le decía que cuando fui a buscar ayuda también telegrafié a Scotland Yard y pedí refuerzos para arrestar a Davis. Creo que en estos momentos estarán intentando capear el temporal.

Holmes hizo una mueca. Hacía media hora que él y Clarky habían abierto las puertas de la iglesia para encontrarse con un manto de nieve de casi un metro de altura aislándoles del mundo exterior. Incluso a las cinco de la mañana, tres horas después del comienzo de la nevada, gruesos copos seguía cayendo interminablemente del cielo. No había ni una sola esperanza de llevar a Watson a una enfermería y mantenerle estable al mismo tiempo.

Holmes miró a Clarky.

—¿Y?

—Y me preguntaba… quién fue exactamente el que voló el almacén donde estaban usted y el doctor Watson.

Holmes se encogió de hombros.

—Uno de los secuaces de Samuel Davis, seguro.

Clarky asintió.

—Sí, bueno, eso es lo que yo pensé al principio…

Holmes enarcó las cejas.

—¿Pero…?

Clarky tragó saliva y miró a Holmes a los ojos.

—¿Pero quién volaría un almacén con su jefe dentro?

Holmes abrió la boca para responder, pero volvió a cerrarla. Clarky tenía razón. ¿Quién querría hacer volar a su jefe? Ni que Davis se hubiera embarcado en una misión suicida. Y, ciertamente, tampoco era de los que se sacrifican. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso. No, Holmes había visto su mirada, y era la de un hombre al que no le cabía la menor duda sobre quién se quedaría y quién se marcharía, y Davis estaba seguro de que sería él quien se marchase.

Puede que Davis trabajara para alguien aún más importante. Puede que hubiera sido traicionado por su empleador. Eso explicaría por qué había volado con el almacén, y también por qué pareció entrarle el pánico cuando Holmes sugirió que lo habían seguido. Era obvio que a Davis le preocupaba que su empleador corriera el riesgo de ser descubierto por su causa, porque eso no sería nada bueno.

—¿Señor?

Holmes no respondió.

Clarky había estado observándole todo el tiempo, atento a cualquier indicio de perturbación en él. Esperaba que cambiar de tema distrajera a Holmes, pero en el fondo sabía que nada podría distraerle mientras estuviera viendo sufrir al doctor Watson. Clarky sabía lo afectado que estaba el detective por lo ocurrido al buen doctor, y su falta de autocontrol lo corroboraba. Holmes estaba sentado contra la pared con aire abatido, las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho, moviendo una pierna de manera compulsiva. Era obvio que el hombre estaba conmocionado, pero era demasiado terco para admitirlo. Su cabello desgreñado demostraba que no había parado de mesárselo, preocupado por su amigo; su ropa ajada y arrugada estaba manchada de sangre, pues había estrechado a Watson contra su pecho cuando éste había cerrado los párpados; sus ojos de color chocolate habían perdido aquella chispa que aparecía cada vez que miraba al doctor, y las bolsas que lucía debajo sugerían una noche estresante e insomne, e implicaban que habría muchas más.

Clarky nunca lo había visto tan perdido, y se alegró de que el inspector Lestrade no estuviera allí, porque estaba seguro de que su presencia sólo empeoraría las cosas, bombardeando al detective con preguntas banales que podían esperar a un momento más oportuno e insistiendo en que se fuera a casa a dormir. Clarky sonrió al imaginárselo. Por supuesto, él ya había intentado persuadirlo para que durmiera, pero la forma en que lo miró le dejó claro al instante que no debía seguir insistiendo. Clarky no se atrevía a decirle que se fuera a casa, más que nada porque era consciente de que nunca lograría convencer a Holmes de abandonar a su amigo en un momento como aquél.

—¿Señor? —repitió Clarky, intentando atraer su atención.

El hombre miró por fin al agente.

—No lo sé —murmuró.

Clarky suspiró.

Durante las dos últimas horas, mientras el detective asesor y el agente aguardaban sentados el uno junto al otro, el número de médicos allí congregados para ayudar a Watson había ido menguando poco a poco; de ocho hombres, ya sólo quedaban dos. Era patético, y exasperaba a Holmes. Algunos habían dado débiles excusas, como que tenían familias que cuidar, u otros pacientes que atender. Otros, simplemente, se habían marchado al amanecer diciendo que iban en busca de suministros y no habían vuelto. Holmes sabía que no lo harían, y les había lanzado a cada uno una oscura mirada asesina, logrando que la mayoría se marchara temblando. Watson no merecía eso. Había permanecido sumido en un estado de profunda inconsciencia todo el tiempo, pero Holmes sabía que seguía luchando (contra la pérdida de sangre, la neumonía y la infección), y ahora aquellos supuestos "médicos" se iban furtivamente, como si no hubiera nada más que hacer. Holmes sabía que, si sus posiciones se hubieran invertido, Watson no se habría apartado de ellos, ni por su familia ni por otros pacientes. Holmes, sin embargo, sentía una profunda gratitud hacia los dos médicos que habían decidido quedarse (uno de los cuales era el doctor Anstruther), y de buena gana les habría dado cualquier recompensa que hubieran pedido.

De repente, el grito de uno de los médicos arrancó a ambos hombres de sus pensamientos. Holmes se levantó al instante y, en un momento, cruzó la iglesia y subió los peldaños que conducían a la mesa de piedra, con Clarky pegado a sus talones.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Holmes a los médicos.

Uno de ellos, agachado sobre un maletín, revolvía con desesperación su contenido, mientras el doctor Anstruther vendaba rápidamente la herida de Watson. Fue el doctor Anstruther quien ahora se dirigió a Holmes.

—Necesitamos un par de manos extra —informó con tono perentorio—. Compresiones torácicas. ¡Ya!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Clarky detrás de Holmes.

Anstruther respondió y, al mismo tiempo, el cerebro de Holmes dejó de procesar toda información.

El corazón de John Watson había dejado de latir.


	7. Capítulo 7

Compresiones torácicas. Bastante simple, ¿no? Y aun así Holmes era incapaz de hacerlo, paralizado ante la figura inerte de su amigo. Su corazón había dejado de latir. A Holmes no se le había pasado por alto el tono del doctor Anstruther al decirle que había que actuar sin demora. La desesperación teñía su voz. No había esperanza en sus palabras. Y Holmes supo que Anstruther y el otro médico habían empezado a rendirse.

En todo caso, fue eso lo que le impulsó a actuar. Sin más dilación, se subió a la mesa de piedra, colocó las manos sobre el corazón de Watson y comenzó a presionar, intentando devolver la vida a aquel cuerpo inmóvil. Uno, dos, tres. Holmes iba contando mentalmente el número de compresiones, y, al cabo de cinco minutos de trabajo ininterrumpido, empezó a preocuparse.

Sesenta y ocho.

—Vamos —murmuró.

Sesenta y nueve.

—Vamos —repitió.

Setenta.

—¡Vamos! —gritó.

No hubo respuesta.

Clarky, el doctor Anstruther y el otro médico (un joven que Holmes había averiguado que se llamaba Collins) habían dejado de trabajar y lo miraban con tristeza.

La desesperación de Holmes se convirtió en furia mientras presionaba con más fuerza el pecho de Watson.

—¡Despierte! ¡¿Me oye?! ¡Despierte!

Nada.

Holmes continuó gritando, presionando.

—John… Hamish… Watson... Le ordeno... que despierte... ¡YA!

Los ojos de Watson permanecieron cerrados. En su rostro casi se leía una disculpa, y en los ojos de Holmes volvieron a brillar unas lágrimas contenidas. Rezó mentalmente pidiendo un milagro, consciente de que lo más probable era que esa noche no se saldase como él quería.

—¡John!

Holmes golpeó frenéticamente su pecho una y otra vez, hasta que un par de fuertes manos sujetaron sus brazos y tiraron de él. Se le doblaron las rodillas, y Clarky lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado. Lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron su rostro mientras veía al doctor Collins adelantarse a toda prisa y coger la muñeca de Watson buscando su pulso, aun sabiendo que era inútil.

Y entonces el médico alzó las cejas, boquiabierto.

—Por todos los santos —dijo el joven con un suave acento irlandés, con voz tan queda que los demás tuvieron que esforzarse para oírlo.

En cuanto el doctor Anstruther captó el mensaje, alzó bruscamente la cabeza y corrió hacia Watson. Esta vez buscó el pulso en su cuello. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro y dejó escapar una breve carcajada. Se volvió hacia Holmes, que lo miraba incrédulo al otro lado de la mesa, como aguardando la confirmación de lo imposible.

—Es un luchador —dijo Anstruther—. No se irá a ninguna parte, de momento.

Esto no era estrictamente cierto, pues Anstruther sabía que la infección seguía al acecho y aún podía reclamar a su presa, pero, por Dios bendito, aquel hombre acababa de volver de entre los muertos.

Holmes permaneció inmóvil, casi sin atreverse a creer lo que ocurría, pero cuando Clarky le dio una palmada en el hombro y se adelantó para estrechar las manos de los médicos, se incorporó lentamente y echó a andar hacia Watson. Vio como su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, y tocó con dulzura el rostro pálido e inusualmente cálido de su amigo. Estaba claro que Watson había cogido fiebre. Aun así, Holmes no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro cuando los ojos de Watson se agitaron bajo sus párpados.

—¿Watson? ¿Puede oírme, viejo amigo?

Lentamente, los párpados se abrieron y aquellos ojos verdes que Holmes tanto había anhelado ver durante las últimas horas lo miraron soñolientos. Holmes tomó su mano y su sonrisa se amplió cuando Watson giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar en derredor. Enseguida volvió a posar su mirada en Holmes, evaluándolo.

—Tiene un aspecto horrible —susurró.

Holmes rió.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de usted, amigo mío.

Watson se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo tengo una excusa.

—Ya lo creo —respondió Holmes con sinceridad.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Watson, arrastrando las palabras.

—En una iglesia, querido amigo.

A Watson pareció satisfacerle la respuesta, pues ni siquiera preguntó por qué estaban allí. En lugar de ello, intentó sentarse. Cuando dejó escapar un siseo de dolor, Holmes lo ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado y se sentó a su lado, permitiéndole girarse poco a poco hasta que sus piernas colgaron de la mesa y se apoyó en él, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—¿Holmes? —dijo Watson con voz débil.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Es grave? —susurró.

—No es nada. Sólo un arañazo —respondió Holmes, repitiendo suavemente las palabras de su amigo. Pero era consciente de que la infección le estaba pasando factura.

—Tal como pensaba... Sabía que no era nada —musitó Watson.

—No me cabe duda —dijo Holmes con aire ausente, concentrado en otra cosa—. ¿Watson?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Cómo tratamos la infección? —preguntó Holmes, preocupado.

—¿Es que no trajo a un médico? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se encuentra bien? —inquirió Watson, alarmado ante la idea de que Holmes no hubiera recibido atención médica. Técnicamente hablando, así era (aunque la sangre que manaba de la brecha que Holmes tenía en la cabeza se había coagulado hacía tiempo), y se maldijo porque eso significaba que estaban los dos solos.

—No, no, Watson. Aquí hay médicos, y yo estoy perfectamente. Es sólo que… algo me dice que no están muy seguros de cómo tratarla. ¿Conoce al doctor Anstruther? —Watson asintió—. Está aquí, pero me ha dicho que necesita su ayuda. ¿Qué necesitan?

Watson pensó un momento. Su mente trabajaba despacio, pues los efectos del cloroformo no se habían disipado del todo.

—Des…infectante —dijo al fin.

Holmes reprimió un suspiro.

—Ya lo sé, pero el desinfectante ya no haría efecto en su her… arañazo. Necesitamos algo más fuerte.

En esos momentos, Clarky y los dos médicos ya habían dejado de hablar entre sí y escuchaban la conversación entre Holmes y Watson. Era cierto; Anstruther no estaba seguro de qué podía combatir la infección (después de todo, sólo era un médico de cabecera, más acostumbrado a los catarros y los resfriados), así que escuchó atentamente lo que Watson decía.

—Gusanos —dijo Watson con voz queda.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Holmes, sin saber si había oído bien.

—Gusanos —repitió Watson, esta vez un poco más alto.

Anstruther se dio una palmada en el muslo.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó.

Clarky, Collins y Holmes le dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva. Él se apresuró a explicarse.

—Durante la guerra, en la India, se usaban gusanos para limpiar las heridas infectadas. Se comían la piel necrosada y dejaban la herida limpia. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, doctor?

Watson asintió y sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

—Pero… ¿no pondrán huevos? —preguntó Clarky.

Watson meneó la cabeza.

—No… Son larvas. Sólo limpian la herida.

—Ah —dijo Clarky—. ¿Y dónde se supone que vamos a encontrar _gusanos_?

—Larvas —corrigió Holmes—. Y puede encontrarlas en una talabartería. Estamos cerca de los muelles, así que no debería ser difícil obtener algunas.

—De acuerdo. ¿A alguien le importaría acompañarme? —preguntó Clarky, nervioso. Lo cierto era que no conocía los muelles tan bien como debería; sus patrullas siempre se habían limitado a las calles principales de Londres, y nunca había tenido motivos para aventurarse más allá.

Anstruther y Collins murmuraron su asentimiento, declarando que no había nada más que pudieran hacer por Watson en aquel momento, así que se fueron con el agente. Clarky salió con ellos por una puerta lateral situada en la pared izquierda. Al igual que Holmes, Clarky sospechaba que había habido juego sucio en la explosión del almacén, y no quería toparse con algún criminal que intentase atar cabos sueltos.

La puerta se cerró con gran estruendo a pesar de su tamaño, y Holmes y Watson se quedaron solos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Holmes.

—He tenido días mejores —respondió Watson.

Los efectos de la droga ya se habían disipado por completo, y Watson descubrió que podía pensar con mucha mayor claridad y que moverse ya no le dolía tanto.

—Entonces… —dijo Holmes—, ¿ha tratado a mucha gente con gusanos?

Watson sonrió.

—Larvas. Y no, no es mi método principal, pero era necesario cuando estaba en la India. Salvaron muchas vidas. —Watson estudió su frente con ojo crítico—. ¿Qué tal su cabeza?

—Bien.

—¿Quiere dejar de decir eso? No me sorprendería que tuviera una conmoción. Déjeme ver.

Watson bajó de un salto de la mesa de piedra, pero sus piernas protestaron al tener que soportar aquel peso inesperado, y se tambaleó. Holmes bajó también y lo sostuvo por un brazo.

—Oh, esta noche no se le ocurren más que buenas ideas en lo referente a su salud, ¿eh, doctor Watson? —dijo Holmes, destilando sarcasmo.

Por primera vez en esa noche, Watson lanzó una abierta carcajada, y Holmes no tardó en imitarle. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que las puertas principales se abrían y cerraban en silencio.

—Quédense donde están. Muévanse y les volaré los sesos.


	8. Capítulo 8

Holmes y Watson se quedaron paralizados. Esa voz era la última que habrían esperado oír. Watson miró a Holmes y vio su propia confusión y sorpresa reflejadas en los ojos de su amigo. Lentamente, la pareja se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al dueño de la voz y confirmar sus temores.

Era Samuel Davis.

Sí, definitivamente era Samuel Davis, aunque parecía _muy_ diferente de la última vez que Watson lo había visto en el almacén. Claro que al rufián se le había caído un edificio encima. Su pelo estaba cubierto de polvo y detritos, y su rostro de cortes y cardenales. Davis tenía el ojo derecho cerrado, y Watson sospechó que los desechos habían invadido el sensible órgano. Tenía una profunda brecha sobre una ceja, y la sangre manaba sobre el párpado cerrado y se deslizaba por su mejilla. La herida no tenía pinta de ir a cerrarse pronto, y si no se la atendía, era probable que Davis entrase en coma debido a la conmoción.

La ropa de Davis, al igual que la de Holmes y la de Watson, estaba desgarrada y hecha jirones, así como cubierta de polvo. Parte de la manga izquierda había sido limpiamente arrancada y mostraba el brazo desnudo, con cortes leves. Watson reparó en que Davis mantenía el brazo derecho pegado al cuerpo, y si no hubiera tenido la otra mano ocupada, probablemente estaría sujetándoselo con ella. Roto. Era muy probable que el brazo estuviera roto, si no torcido, y el doctor que había en Watson ardía en deseos de atenderlo. La herida de bala en el hombro derecho sangraba con profusión, tiñendo su camisa de rojo. El dolor que Watson veía en sus ojos era absoluto, aunque Davis intentara ocultarlo desesperadamente. Pero también veía rabia, y sabía que eso no auguraba nada bueno para ninguno de ellos.

Que Davis le estuviera apuntando con un revólver también le hizo reparar en otra cosa. Era su propio revólver. Watson recordó haberlo dejado caer al darse cuenta de que había recibido un disparo, y no le sorprendió que Davis lo hubiera encontrado entre las ruinas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Watson percibió que Holmes se acercaba lentamente a él, como si pretendiera protegerlo de Davis. Watson alzó los ojos en un gesto de impaciencia y le tocó el brazo para tranquilizarlo. Holmes dio un respingo y lo miró, y en ese momento Watson se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para su amigo. Sonrió y habría dicho algo si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por su captor.

—Bien, todo esto es muy conmovedor, chicos —dijo Davis con tono aburrido—, pero me temo que tengo un asunto mucho más urgente que atender.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y puedo preguntar qué asunto es ése? —inquirió Holmes con frialdad.

—Hmm, déjeme pensar. ¡Ah, sí! Ya recuerdo. Hay dos hombres de los que debo librarme.

Davis dedicó una sonrisa desdentada a la pareja, y Watson se estremeció.

—Claro, claro —dijo Holmes—. Porque estoy seguro de que a su jefe no le complacería que descubriéramos sus planes, ¿verdad?

Davis se quedó de piedra. Holmes sonrió. Watson frunció el ceño. ¿Se había perdido algo? ¿Desde cuándo era Davis un empleado? El doctor dejó a un lado esa cuestión y decidió dejar que Holmes siguiera hablando. Al menos uno de ellos parecía saber lo que hacían.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —susurró Davis.

—Estoy diciendo que dudo que siga vivo mucho tiempo si su jefe descubriera que alguien conoce su identidad. Eso no sería bueno. No sería bueno en absoluto, ¿verdad, Watson?

—Nop. Yo en su lugar no estaría muy contento, Holmes —respondió Watson, haciendo acopio de toda la entereza que pudo reunir.

—Mmm, estoy de acuerdo.

Holmes y Watson miraron a Davis, esperando una respuesta. Finalmente, éste recobró la compostura suficiente para conservar su tono amenazador.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando —dijo.

Holmes alzó las cejas.

—¿No? Entonces, si le digo que su empleador es alguien de clase alta (probablemente un lord) y que le mantiene cerca y le encarga los trabajos más importantes, estaría mintiendo, ¿no?

Davis se removió, inquieto.

—Sí.

Holmes dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Por favor. No nos insulte. Tengo razón, admítalo.

—Sí. ¡SÍ! Tiene razón, ¿de acuerdo? Pero razón de más para dispararles ahora mismo.

Davis amartilló el revólver.

Ahora fue Watson quién resopló. Holmes soltó una risita. Davis los miró con suspicacia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Watson se volvió hacia Holmes.

—Holmes, ¿cuánto falta para que vuelva Clarky?

Holmes lo miró.

—¿El agente Clarke? Pues unos diez minutos, creo.

Davis palideció considerablemente.

—¿Agente? —dijo sin aliento.

Holmes asintió.

—Sí, así es. Lo más probable es que sea inspector para cuando la noche acabe, ¿no está de acuerdo, Watson?

—Oh, sí, Holmes. Sin lugar a dudas.

La pareja miró a Davis con expresión imperturbable, retándole a mover ficha.

—¿Inspector? ¿P-por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio? Por la captura de un criminal buscado, naturalmente.

Davis pareció sopesar sus opciones. Durante un segundo bajó el arma un milímetro, pero enseguida la elevó a su posición original, apuntando a Watson. Holmes se envaró, pero sólo Watson lo notó.

—Nada me impide matarlos ahora mismo y tirarlos al Támesis sin que su agente se entere —gruñó Davis, aumentando la presión sobre el gatillo.

Holmes se desplazó, preparándose para escudar a Watson si era preciso. Había creído que su farol funcionaría, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar que Davis fuera tan predecible como pensaba. De pronto, Watson interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Un momento. Holmes, ¿adónde dijo Clarky que iba? A la oficina de telégrafos, ¿no?

Holmes le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero asintió de todos modos, interesado por saber a dónde quería ir a parar.

—¿A la oficina de telégrafos? —preguntó Davis, mirándolos alternativamente.

—Hmm —continuó Watson—. Bueno, si es un hombre sensato, se lo habrá dicho a Lestrade.

—¿Lestrade? ¿Quién es Lestrade? ¿Decirle qué? —insistió Davis con la desesperación asomando a sus ojos.

De pronto, Holmes comprendió lo que Watson insinuaba, y sintió ganas de abrazarlo. Luchó por contener una sonrisa.

—El inspector Lestrade —confirmó Watson—. ¿En serio pretende que crea que no tiene ni idea de qué podría ser tan importante como para que Clarky se aventure a salir con este tiempo a enviar un telegrama a Scotland Yard?

Davis comprendió que era inútil seguir negándolo a esas alturas. Controlar el daño. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —preguntó, amenazador.

Holmes y Watson respondieron a la vez.

—Nadie.

—El doctor…

Holmes se apresuró a darle a Watson un suave codazo en las costillas, pero éste ya se había dado cuenta de su error y cerró la boca.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Davis, volviendo a apuntar a Watson—. ¡Dígamelo!

Watson lo miró horrorizado. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan _estúpido_?

De pronto, la puerta lateral de la iglesia se abrió, y un joven entró corriendo, ajeno a la situación. Los tres hombres clavaron los ojos en él, y Watson reconoció al instante al doctor Collins. Collins alzó la mirada y se quedó helado al ver a Davis, que aún apuntaba a Watson. El rufián se volvió hacia Holmes y Watson, que miraban a Collins con los ojos como platos. Luego movió el arma y disparó. Collins abrió la boca en un grito mudo y cayó al suelo.

—¡No! —gritó Watson.

Saltó hacia Davis hecho una furia, pero Holmes lo agarró rápidamente por el brazo, obligándolo a retroceder. El médico militar forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Holmes no lo soltó. Watson sintió que su herida volvía a abrirse, pero no le importó. Sólo quería estrangular a aquel bastardo que había disparado a sangre fría al joven médico.

Davis entrecerró los ojos y volvió a apuntar a Watson. Éste respiraba agitadamente y seguía intentando desasirse de Holmes.

—Dígame quién más lo sabe o esta vez será usted quien caiga —gruñó.

—Dispárele y será lo último que haga, se lo juro —lo amenazó Holmes.

Davis soltó una breve carcajada.

—No tengo nada que perder; ya soy hombre muerto —admitió.

—No sabe cuánta razón tiene —dijo una voz helada desde la puerta.

Y un segundo disparo derribó a Davis, que también cayó en silencio.

Holmes y Watson se volvieron hacia la izquierda.

El agente Clarke apuntaba un revólver humeante hacia el lugar donde Samuel Davis se había alzado.


	9. Capítulo 9

Holmes observó con expresión distante a Watson correr tambaleándose hacia Collins lo más rápido que podía. Luego se volvió hacia Clarky con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Se suponía que no había prácticamente nada en el mundo que pudiera sorprender a Sherlock Holmes, pero a lo largo de la noche Clarky no había dejado de hacerlo. Aunque Holmes no se lo hubiera demostrado, le estaba agradecido por haber acudido al almacén, y más aún por presentarse en la iglesia acompañado por un grupo de médicos. Esa noche, el agente había sobrepasado con creces las bajas expectativas que Holmes tenía puestas en él.

—Clarky —susurró Holmes—. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verlo en toda mi vida.

Clarky lo miró y asintió agradecido, pero no dijo nada. Volvió de nuevo los ojos hacia el rufián abatido y se le acercó con cuidado. Se agachó, colocó dos dedos en su cuello y volvió a mirar a Holmes, asintiendo con expresión solemne. Holmes dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y fue hacia Watson. Se detuvo detrás de él. Watson se inclinaba sobre Collins, murmurando palabras de consuelo al joven médico.

XXX

Watson se acercó tambaleándose al muchacho y se arrodilló con cuidado junto a él. No podía tener más de veinte años. Probablemente acababa de salir de la facultad. Su espeso cabello negro caía en finos mechones sobre su frente, y sus párpados de largas pestañas aleteaban de dolor. En ese momento, Collins respiraba con dificultad y el dolor crispaba sus rasgos. Watson miró hacia abajo, buscando la herida. No tuvo que ir muy lejos. El pecho de Collins era una carnicería. La bala estaba demasiado cerca del corazón. Con un solo vistazo, Watson supo que no saldría de ésa. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a dejarle sufrir.

—Eh —le dijo en voz baja.

Collins dejó vagar sus ojos intensamente azules hasta que se encontraron con los de Watson. Había dolor en ellos, pero el sentimiento dominante en aquellos grandes orbes era el miedo.

—¿Cómo se llama, hijo?

—P-Pat-trick —tartamudeó.

—Patrick —repitió Watson—. Siga mirándome, ¿de acuerdo?

Collins asintió, pero enseguida cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un agudo grito de dolor cuando Watson apoyó una mano en su pecho, presionando la herida.

—Lo siento —susurró Watson—. Pero se pondrá bien, ¿me oye, Patrick?

Collins volvió a asentir.

—¿De dónde es usted? Me ha parecido oír cierto acento.

—D-Dublín —confirmó Collins—. D-de Dublín.

—¿Cómo es aquello? Siempre he querido ir —dijo Watson con dulzura.

—E…s bonito. El paisaje es b-bonito... F-frío —susurró Collins.

—Seguro que sí —murmuró Watson—. Pero no tanto como aquí, ¿verdad?

—N-no. Tengo f-frío.

—Oh, Patrick, lo siento. Espere un momento.

Watson se giró y abrió la boca para pedirle a Holmes que le acercara su abrigo, pero descubrió que su amigo ya se lo tendía con mirada pesarosa. Vio a Clarky junto a Holmes, con rostro grave, y Watson meneó resueltamente la cabeza ante la muda pregunta del detective. Le arrebató el abrigo de las manos y se volvió de nuevo hacia Collins, envolviéndolo rápidamente con él. Y siguió hablando.

—Ya está. ¿Mejor?

Collins asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento la puerta lateral volvió a abrirse y el doctor Anstruther entró a toda prisa. No reparó en la escena del suelo, pues sus ojos buscaban a Holmes.

—¡Señor Holmes! Esta maldita nieve por fin está empezando a fundirse, así que yo diría que podremos irnos en unos cuarenta… ¡Patrick! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Anstruther corrió hacia Collins y Watson, pero Clarky se apresuró a interceptarlo, alejándolo de ellos para que su agitación no agravara el estado del muchacho. Anstruther forcejeó un poco, pero Clarky lo sujetó con firmeza y el doctor acabó cediendo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —repitió, esta vez en un susurro.

Clarky lo llevó hasta la mesa de piedra, se sentaron en ella y le puso al tanto de los hechos que habían desembocado en la inminente muerte de Collins. Anstruther gimió y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos cuando Clarky le describió el ataque de Davis.

Watson volvió a centrar su atención en Collins. Los ojos del muchacho comenzaban a cerrarse, y Watson lo sacudió suavemente.

—Patrick —dijo—. No he terminado de hablar.

Collins casi pareció suspirar cuando volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

—¿Tiene familia?

Collins empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero luego pareció reconsiderarlo.

—T-t-tengo una ch-chica —logró decir.

A Watson se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llama?

—C-Catherine.

—Es un nombre precioso —dijo Watson—. ¿Cuánto hace que la conoce?

—D-desde la infancia. I-iba a pedirle que se c-c-as…

Collins tosió y más sangre manó de su boca. Se le escapó un sollozo involuntario. Sus ojos brillaban. No duraría mucho más, y el chico lo sabía.

—Shh, está bien —lo tranquilizó Watson—. Míreme, Patrick. Se pondrá bien. ¿Me oye? Antes de que se dé cuenta, habrá vuelto a Dublín con su nueva esposa y una larga y exitosa carrera por delante.

Collins cerró los ojos.

—Mi bolsillo —fue todo lo que dijo.

Watson metió una mano en su chaqueta. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Cerró los ojos por un instante mientras la sacaba.

—¿S-se la d-dará? —jadeó Collins.

—No tendré que hacerlo. Lo hará usted mismo en unos días.

Collins hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Por favor. P-prométamelo. Por favor.

Watson sonrió con tristeza.

—Claro que sí.

El cuerpo entero de Collins se relajó. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

—Gracias —susurró.

Watson volvió a cerrar los ojos y contó hasta diez. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio que el pecho de Collins ya no subía. Le buscó el pulso, y su ausencia confirmó sus temores.

—Ha muerto —susurró.

La iglesia estaba en silencio cuando Holmes se acercó finalmente a Watson y le tocó el hombro. Se agachó a su lado y deslizó lentamente el abrigo hasta cubrir el rostro de Collins. Luego se volvió hacia Watson.

—No había nada que usted pudiera hacer —dijo con voz queda.

— _Debería_ haber hecho algo —murmuró Watson.

—No había tiempo. Collins lo sabía y agradeció que usted se quedara a su lado.

—No habría tenido que agradecer nada si lo hubiera curado. ¿Qué clase de médico no puede curar a su paciente?

—No sea estúpido. Hizo lo que pudo, y nadie podría haberle pedido más.

Watson sacudió la cabeza.

—Sigue siendo culpa mía. Si no hubiera sido tan imbécil de decirle a Davis que alguien más lo sabía, esto nunca habría ocurrido. Fui demasiado arrogante y este… este _muchacho_ tuvo que pagarlo con su vida. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sabiendo que una vida inocente se perdió por mi causa?

—Basta —dijo Holmes, con tal severidad que Watson no pudo evitar mirarlo—. No fue culpa de nadie, ¿me oye? De nadie. Murió feliz gracias a usted, y no hay mucha gente capaz de lograr eso, y menos cuando es un camarada quien se enfrenta a la Muerte. ¿Me está escuchando?

—Sí —susurró Watson—. Lo siento.

—No lo haga —respondió Holmes—. Bien, tenemos que limpiar su herida, así que, doctor Anstruther…

Al fondo de la iglesia, Anstruther levantó la cabeza, vio que Holmes lo miraba, y asintió. Él y Clarky se levantaron y esperaron en silencio ante la mesa. Holmes se levantó también y tendió una mano a Watson, que la tomó a regañadientes. Poco después, se hallaba tendido sobre la mesa, con la camisa abierta, mientras el doctor Anstruther le aplicaba una pequeña dosis de cloroformo. Tras dejar en un rincón los cuerpos de Collins y Davis, Holmes y Clarky volvieron a ocupar su lugar junto a la pared de la iglesia y se sentaron a esperar.

XXX

Transcurrieron otras dos horas antes de que la cirugía terminara. Anstruther había hecho una incisión dentro de la herida y colocado allí unas cuantas larvas. Las dejó actuar durante una hora, y luego las retiró y volvió a cerrar la herida. Clarky se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta su casa, pero el doctor se negó. Tras dejarles sus instrucciones (repetir el procedimiento una vez al día durante una semana), se marchó en silencio.

Una hora después, Watson despertó, y ahora los tres estaban sentados con la espalda apoyada en la fría mesa de piedra, contemplando la entrada principal. El telegrama que Clarky había enviado decía que estaban en la iglesia, así que ahora se limitaban a esperar, sin tener ya nada que decirse. Los tres sabían, sin embargo, que no olvidarían esa noche en mucho tiempo. Clarky, por haber descubierto toda una nueva faceta de aquella pareja. Watson, por haber revivido sus pesadillas viendo morir a dos hombres en cuestión de diez minutos. Y Holmes, por haber estado a punto de perder a su mejor amigo.

XXX

Cuando Lestrade llegó _al fin_ con sus hombres a la iglesia a las dos de la tarde, abrió las vastas puertas y se encontró con algo que lo dejó pasmado.

El trío estaba tumbado contra la mesa de piedra. Clarky descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Watson, éste descansaba la suya sobre el hombro de Holmes, y Holmes apoyaba la suya sobre la de Watson. Los tres estaban profundamente dormidos; el agotamiento se evidenciaba en sus rostros. El agente Clarke "sostenía" el revólver en su regazo, por si alguien se colaba en la iglesia (gran trabajo, como había podido observarse cuando Lestrade y compañía entraron armando bulla). Watson se sujetaba inconscientemente el abdomen, y el inspector no quiso ni imaginar cuánto dolor habría tenido que soportar… y cuánto le quedaba por sufrir. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el detective asesor, sin embargo, no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Sherlock Holmes no soltaba el brazo de John Watson.


	10. Epílogo

Había transcurrido una semana desde los eventos acaecidos en la iglesia, y Holmes y Watson habían regresado agradecidos a sus habitaciones del 221-B de Baker Street. En cuando se dejaron caer en sus butacas favoritas, Holmes insistió en que Watson se fuera a la cama de inmediato. Watson obedeció de buen grado, y pronto se sumió en un sueño tranquilo, capaz al fin de cerrar los ojos sin correr el riesgo de caer en coma. Holmes, que se había quedado en la sala de estar, no tardó en recibir la visita del inspector Lestrade, que le anunció que Henry Reynolds (el hermano gemelo de William Reynolds, cuyo asesinato había confesado) había sido arrestado, y que necesitaba tomarles declaración, así como intentar aclarar unos cuantos detalles. Holmes no puso ninguna objeción, pero se negó en redondo a permitir que despertara a Watson, diciéndole con contundencia que ya le tomaría declaración al doctor otro día.

A lo largo de la semana, otro médico estuvo visitando a Watson a diario para colocarle los gusanos, retirarlos y vendar la herida. Tres días después del regreso a casa, el nuevo doctor observó un aumento en la temperatura de Watson y anunció que tenía fiebre. No era de extrañar. Rápidamente, se puso manos a la obra para tratar de evitar que la temperatura siguiera subiendo, pero fue en vano. Holmes, que no se apartaba de la puerta de la habitación de su amigo cada vez que el doctor trabajaba, daba un respingo cuando éste leía la temperatura en voz alta. 37°C, 37.5°C, 38°C. La situación era mucho más seria de lo que habían sospechado, y a medida que la temperatura de Watson subía, la fe de Holmes menguaba. Era una herida de bala, por Dios bendito. Una herida de bala que había conseguido alcanzar un órgano. Sí, la hemorragia interna se había detenido, pero ahora lo más peligroso era la infección, que había sumido a Watson en una fiebre virulenta.

Cada vez que el doctor se iba, intentaba convencer a Holmes de mandar a Watson al hospital, pero se negó en cada ocasión. La razón que le dio fue que a Watson no le gustaban los hospitales, lo cual era cierto en parte, pero también lo era el hecho de que Holmes no quería separarse de su amigo, aunque eso, por supuesto, no lo dijo.

El doctor le explicó a Holmes que no había nada más que él pudiera hacer. Le dijo que refrescara regularmente a Watson con compresas frías y que vigilara su temperatura por si subía aún más, además del factor obvio. El doctor se puso el bombín, dijo que volvería en unos días y salió por la puerta.

Holmes regresó a la habitación de Watson con paso cansino y entró sin hacer ruido. Las cortinas estaban echadas, volviendo la estancia borrosa y sombría. Holmes se acercó a la cama y tocó suavemente la frente del hombre dormido con el dorso de la mano. La frente de Watson seguía ardiendo. Pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían la pálida faz de su amigo. Watson emitió un débil gemido e inclinó la cabeza hacia la mano de Holmes, reconfortado por su contacto. Había cierta crispación en sus facciones mientras intentaba, en su inconsciencia, vencer sin éxito al dolor. Holmes acarició su rostro en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Luche, viejo amigo —murmuró—. Tiene que combatirla.

Watson murmuró algo incoherente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada. Holmes siguió hablándole en voz baja hasta que Watson volvió a quedarse inmóvil.

Con un triste suspiro, Holmes fue hacia el escritorio de su amigo, cogió la silla y la acercó a su cama. En ese momento juró no dejar nunca solo a Watson hasta que todo hubiera acabado. Durara lo que durara.

En mitad de la noche, sobre la una de la madrugada, Holmes despertó bruscamente al sentir en su brazo un repentino estallido de dolor. Miró en derredor, adormilado, intentando averiguar la causa. La descubrió cuando vio a Watson sacudir de un lado a otro la cabeza y agitar los brazos, murmurando. Otra pesadilla.

"Lo que faltaba", pensó.

Se levantó de la silla y se inclinó sobre Watson, sin saber qué hacer. Consideró zarandearlo suavemente, pero sabía por experiencia que ésa no era la mejor de las ideas. Así que intentó despertarlo llamándolo.

—Watson, despierte, querido amigo, sólo es un sueño —dijo; pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

Vacilante, dio unas palmadas en el brazo de Watson y lo frotó arriba y abajo y en pequeños círculos. Siguió haciéndolo durante unos dos minutos hasta que Watson dejó por fin de agitarse, aunque siguió mascullando. Holmes volvió tocar la frente de Watson, y sonrió aliviado al sentir que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente. La fiebre de Watson había desaparecido. Holmes se dejó caer en la silla y cerró los ojos.

—Éste es mi Watson —murmuró para sí—, siempre un soldado.

XXX

Cuando Watson al fin abrió los ojos, se encontró en una habitación oscura como la boca de un lobo. Bueno, al menos al principio. En cuanto sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, no tardó en distinguir el contorno de los objetos que lo rodeaban. Giró rígidamente la cabeza cuando creyó oír una respiración, y sonrió para sí al ver a Holmes recostado en su silla, con las piernas extendidas, emitiendo suaves ronquidos. El detective tenía, si cabe, aún peor aspecto que él. Una barba incipiente comenzaba a insinuarse en su mentón, y lucía unas profundas ojeras. Watson decidió, por el bien de ambos, no despertarle, ya que aún podía sentir los efectos de la fiebre, así que cerró los ojos y durmió hasta que se le pasaran sus muchos dolores.

XXX

Pasaron otros dos días antes de que Watson pudiera andar de nuevo por el apartamento. La mañana de Navidad, Holmes despertó a su amigo sacudiéndolo con suavidad y le tendió un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel marrón. Abrió el suyo, ansioso, y no pudo reprimir una risita: un nuevo ejemplar de _Un viaje a través del sistema solar_. Se lo arrojó a Watson, que consiguió esquivarlo. A continuación, Watson abrió con entusiasmo su regalo, y se echó a reír al desplegar ante sí una camisa nueva, idéntica a la que había echado a perder en la iglesia. Casualmente, la camisa, algo pequeña para él, le sentaba perfectamente a Holmes.

La pareja disfrutaba junta del almuerzo de Navidad en la habitación de Holmes cuando de repente se oyó un estruendoso crujido en la sala de estar. Ambos hombres corrieron hacia allí para averiguar la causa de semejante conmoción. Una de las ventanas estaba destrozada, y en el suelo, entre sus restos, había un ladrillo envuelto en un pergamino. Holmes se acercó al ladrillo, le quitó el papel, lo desplegó y lo leyó en voz alta para que Watson lo escuchara.

 _Al señor Holmes y al doctor Watson:_

 _Es bastante desafortunado tener que recurrir a esta clase de métodos, pero me temo que me han convertido en un hombre desesperado. Estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido la noche del 20 de diciembre, y debo decirles que habrá consecuencias. Es evidente que aquel hombre, Davis, ya ha recibido suficiente castigo… y creo que debo agradecérselo a cierto agente. Pero la cuestión es simple: no puedo dejarlos vivir y correr el riesgo de que me denuncien. Estoy seguro de no lo tomarán como algo personal, ya que soy un gran admirador suyo, señor Holmes, y a usted, doctor Watson, le tengo el mayor de los respetos, pero hay cosas que han de hacerse._

 _Sólo una cosa más: les deseo a ambos muy feliz Navidad._

 _Atentamente suyo,_

 _C.E.S._

Al terminar de leer, Holmes miró a Watson con expresión solemne. El doctor se había quedado paralizado en su sitio, pero miraba a Holmes sin perder la compostura. El detective, sin embargo, temblaba de rabia.

—¿Cómo _se_ _atreve_? —murmuró—. ¿Cómo _se atreve_ a involucrarlos a usted y a Clarky? ¡Fui yo quien metió las narices, no ustedes! Vamos, Watson —dijo, cogiendo su abrigo y su sombrero—. ¡Comienza el juego!

FIN

CONTINÚA EN "LA GARRA DEL DIABLO"


End file.
